Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to switch controllers for radio frequency switches.
Description of the Related Technology
Radio frequency (RF) switches can be included in a variety of electronic systems.
In one example, an RF system can include an antenna for receiving and/or transmitting RF signals. However, there can be several components in the RF system that may need to access to the antenna. For example, the RF system can include different transmit or receive paths associated with different frequency bands, different communication standards and/or different power modes, and each path may need access to the antenna at certain instances of time. Accordingly, the RF system can include RF switches that can be used to electrically connect the antenna to a particular transmit or receive path of the RF system, thereby allowing multiple components to access the antenna.
The performance of RF switches can be important, since the RF switches can introduce noise and/or insertion loss.